


Clouds On Stars On Sky

by artificialmac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, compliments, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Cis-girl Thorgy and Laila go on a picnic date and end up pointing out their favorite constellations and being cute.





	

Thorgy smiled up at the clouds that danced around and swayed, forming new shapes that she traced with her fingers. She noticed one that looked like a duck, and began tracing the beak, when she saw another hand near hers begin to trace the tail. She smiled and watched it, while moving her own along the underbelly of the creature. She smiled even brighter when her hand met the other, and the fingers tangled together, causing a warm feeling to rise in her chest. The clasped hands fell to the ground. A thin blanket being the only thing separating the hands from the wet grass. 

Thorgy closed her eyes and she continued to trace the clouds on her closed eyelids. The sun was slowly setting. Thorgy knew this because the warmth she felt on her skin was fading ever so slightly, in favor of a cooler breeze. The breeze tickled over her skin and traced its own patterns over Thorgy’s body, making her shiver. Her sudden movement attracted the attention of the body laying next to her, and she felt a pair of eyes. She opened hers lazily and turned her head so she could gaze at her companion.

Laila was smiling subconsciously at her, and blushed when Thorgy caught her staring. The younger queen immediately looked the other way trying to conceal her face, but the red that stayed high in her cheeks gave her away. Thorgy smiled and pulled her face lightly so that the young girl was looking at her again. They were both blushing now. Thorgy moved so that she was laying on her side, propping herself up with her elbow. She looked down at Laila, and just admired the girl’s beauty. Laila was wearing a pair of old overalls, and a shirt that was a size or two too small. Her bleached blonde hair was messily spread on the blanket they were laying on, but it still managed to form a halo around her head. Laila blushed again under Thorgy’s practically predatory gaze. Laila’s cheeks always seemed redder around Thorgy, a fact that Thorgy secretly reveled in. 

Laila’s soft voice broke Thorgy from her thoughts. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

Laila turned her head away from Thorgy’s never-ending stare and blushed. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Because why?” Thorgy’s voice was teasing now, delighted at the effect she was having.

“Because I can’t think when you do that.”

Thorgy smiled even wider, then she moved so that her lips were next to Laila’s ear, “Good.” The next moment Thorgy felt hands in her hair and a pair of lips pressed to hers. Laila had practically pulled Thorgy on top of her, and the older girl had to be careful not to crush her. 

When Thorgy pulled away, she found a smile just as bright as her own on Laila’s face. Thorgy laughed when she saw that their lipsticks had mixed, resulting in a purple and red combination that was all over Laila’s mouth and chin. Laila laughed too, and Thorgy concluded she probably looked just as silly. 

They sat for a while after that, trading kisses back and forth until the sun went down. By then the stars had come out, and Laila was far more interested in pointing out the different constellations to Thorgy. A shooting star caught both of their attentions. 

“Make a wish! Make a wish!” Laila said to Thorgy. A moment later she closed her eyes tightly and her mouth moved slightly indicating she was making a wish. When she opened her eyes she looked to Thorgy. “Did you make a wish?”

“No.”

“Why not?” Laila pouted.

“Because I already have everything I could ever want.”

Laila covered her face and groaned. “You are the worst.”

Thorgy wrapped her arms around Laila’s waist and kissed her cheek. “You love me.”

Laila laughed, “Heaven help me I do.” Thorgy continued to shower Laila with cute compliments that made her hide her face and blush brightly. After one particularly sweet comment, Laila wined “See this is why people don’t like hanging out with us.” Thorgy just laughed in response and continued her litany of compliments.

The two girls ended up falling asleep, curled close to one another, smiles on their faces as the stars and clouds moved above them.


End file.
